The Structural Biology and Bioinformatics Program (SBB) consists of 6 NCI-funded investigators who use structural, computational and high- throughput experimental techniques in the area of cancer, pharmacogenomics, defined as the identification, characterization and exploitation of genotype-specific targets for cancer diagnosis, treatment, prevention and control. The specific aims of this program are: 1) to use computational and high-throughput experimental techniques to identify novel targets and agents in cancer diagnosis, treatment, prevention and control; 2) to use biochemical, structural and chemical approaches to elucidate and to alter gene function in cancer research; and 3) to foster the deployment of computational, high-throughput, biochemical, structural and chemical methods to all basic and clinical programs at the Kimmel Cancer Center.